This invention relates to an apparatus for alternatively forming either a straight or a curved structure, such as a curb, on a surface utilizing a single slip form mold. The invention also encompasses a method for alternatively forming either a straight or a curved structure on a surface.
Slip form molds are mechanisms commonly employed to form curbs or similar structures, probably the most common material utilized to form the structures being concrete. Concrete slip form molds utilized to form curbs and the like are essentially of rigid construction with the slip form mold maintaining the same configuration during operation. Typically, concrete is received by the mold from a hopper associated therewith, both the hopper and the mold being attached to a moving vehicle.
Conventional slip form molds of the type described above are highly effective when forming straight curbs or similar structures. However, they are inefficient and to a large degree ineffective in forming curved curbs or similar curved structures. The prior art slip form molds define essentially straight passageways for the material being molded. Any significant deviation of the vehicle supporting the slip form mold and associated hopper from a straight pathway along a curved path results in the side walls of the mold being required to push and reorient the curb or other structure being formed. This often results in an unsightly appearance and poor structural integrity.
The present invention relates to a system which utilizes a single slip form mold to alternatively form either straight or curved curbs or other structures on a surface.
The apparatus of the invention includes a slip form mold for connection to a moveable hopper to receive material from the hopper to form either a straight or curved structure during movement of the slip form mold.
The slip form mold defines a slip form mold interior and a slip form mold exit opening communicating with the slip form mold interior. The slip form mold includes first and second slip form mold portions pivotally connected to one another and having adjacent ends.
The second slip form mold portion has a trailing end spaced from the first slip form mold portion.
Mover means is provided for selectively pivoting the second slip form mold portion relative to the first slip form mold portion whereby the trailing end of the second slip form mold portion is laterally displaced relative to the first slip form mold portion.
The invention also encompasses a method for alternatively forming either straight or a curved structure on a surface.
The method includes the step of positioning a slip form mold having first and second mold portions over a surface.
The slip form mold is moved relative to the surface along a path of movement and during movement of the slip form mold along the path of movement, structure forming material is introduced into the first slip form mold portion to mold the material.
During movement of the slip form mold along the path of movement the material is discharged from the first slip form mold portion to the second slip form mold portion.
The second slip form mold portion is pivoted relative to the first slip form mold portion during movement of the slip form mold along the path of movement to control the shape of the structure.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.